There are countless medical devices that are currently being used by medical professionals, such as surgeons, dentists, etc. These medical devices include, amongst others, saws, drills, screw divers and other tools (collectively referred to as "tools").
In order to use these medical devices it is necessary to place the tool into a collet or chuck (collectively referred to as a "collet"). Many of these collets, however, are designed so that a key is needed to open and close the collets so that the tool can be securely inserted therein. This poses several problems, one of which is that the keys and/or threads on the collet may become stripped in which case it is impossible for the user to open and close the collet, and the medical instrument must then be repaired or discarded. This also poses a safety concern because the key and/or threads on the collet may become stripped during an operation or other procedure, making it impossible for the medical professional to exchange tools during use thereof.
The medical professional may also lose the key which will render the medical device inoperable. Also, using a key during an operation or other procedure may be difficult because the user (e.g., surgeon or other medical professional) may not be able to properly grip the key in order to open and close the collet, or may drop the key in which case it is not sterile and can no longer be used during the instant procedure.
Spring loaded chucking systems used in medical devices are also well known in the medical field. However, these spring loaded systems are not robust, and in many instances the tool becomes loose and/or dislodged. In extreme cases, the tool may even become accidently released from the collet itself, making it very dangerous for both the medical professional and the patient. These spring loaded systems are also designed in such a manner that the medical professional may accidently "hit" the spring loaded release mechanism during use thereof. In this case, the tool can spontaneously eject from the medical device posing serious injuries to both the medical professional and the patient.
What is needed is a locking system that is easy to use and provides safeguards for both the medical professional using the medical device and the patient. Such a system would be keyless and would have safety features so that the tool cannot be accidently released from the medical device. This locking mechanism would be easy to manufacture and would further afford a stable platform for the tool.